Blood Promise
by RoseDimitriLove
Summary: Dimitri is Strigoi... or is he? With the help of Adrian in her dreams and Christian, Rose sets off to kill the man she loves. Will she make it? Is Dimitri Strigoi? And will Lissa be okay?
1. The Begining of the Search

I set off to kill the one I loved. Dimitri was Strigoi now, and he'd rather die than stay Strigoi. I had to, just had to kill him. I headed to Missoula, only having a bank account that Adrian gave me. I remembered his words before I left. 'Come back.'

I went to the bank Adrian told me to go to. I had to go withdraw some cash for a place to stay and some food. I gave the lady at the front desk my name and pin number. She gave me a debit card, since I was old enough to get one. "Thanks." I said before walking out the door.

I had the money, so I went to a five star hotel with continental breakfast. I needed the sleep and wanted to save SOME of the money. My room was a suite on the top floor. I quickly went to my room and took a shower. After my shower, it was 11 PM. I needed some sleep for my hunt the next day. I quickly changed into some complimentary pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

"Little dhamphir. I've been waiting for you." It was Adrian. Great.

"Adrian, can you stop interrupting my sleep? I really want to get some sleep." I replied.

"You are sleeping, little dhamphir. And so am I." I hated it when he said that.

"You know what I mean." I scowled at him.

"Where are you, Rose?" He asked. He was concerned. "Lissa is crying every night, and Christian…he can't stand watching her go through this."

"I told you where my first stop was. It was Missoula!" I said. "Lissa will be fine. She just needs to let go."

"And your second stop?" He asked.

I thought. "Well, I don't really know." I said.

The rest of the night, Adrian kept asking questions about where I was and what I was doing. I told him where I was, but I couldn't tell him why I was there. That was personal. I made him swear that he wouldn't tell Lissa where I was. She would come for me, and that meant danger for the Dragomirs.

The next day, I set off. I went to look in the cave that the Strigois were hiding in when we found them. The cave that Dimitri became Strigoi in. I walked in, scared that Dimitri would actually be there. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I asked. "Hello?"

"Rose?" I heard a voice. "Is that you?" I didn't know who it was. Maybe it was Dimitri. No, it couldn't be Dimitri. The voice didn't have an accent. Unless...

I stepped up a little. "Who are you. Come out of the shadows!" I yelled to the person. The person walked out. It was Christian.

"Christian! What are you doing here? You could be in so fucking much trouble!" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to help. And tell you how Lissa's been feeling. So I set off to find you!"

"Too late. Adrian got to my dreams and told me all about it." I muttered.


	2. Rose is Joined

Christian and I talked for a while after I discovered him. He told me about how Adrian was drinking and smoking harder, how Lissa was crying harder, and how the campus couldn't be without the Academy's only "slut". He told me that he couldn't handle Lissa anymore. That's why he came for me. To help me come back. "Lissa…she's been using compulsion." He said. "You told me that makes YOU depressed. Use your bond. You know what she is feeling."

I'd forgotten all about the bond between Lissa and I. I could see and feel everything she was thinking and doing. If she got hurt, I would feel her pain. Every time she used compulsion, the depression bounced to me.

"I do know what she's feeling. But it was stupid for you to come here." I said. "Lissa can come for you and me, and she can get killed by Strigoi." I said matter-of-factly.

"It probably won't happen." Christian said.

"You know Strigoi. They're smart with…" I couldn't say it. "Dimitri on their side."

"I know how much of a teacher he was to you." Obviously, he didn't know about the love we shared.

"Christian…" I was going to tell him. "He was more than a teacher."  
"Yeah. I heard you guys were…" Christian stopped talking. "I'm sorry. This is getting too personal."

"No, tell me. I want to know." I urged him to tell me.

"Well…" He gave in. "There were rumors that you were going to elope and ditch Lissa."

I groaned. "Those rumors at St. Vladimirs." Christian nodded in agreement.

He wanted to change the subject. "Where to?" He asked.

"Me? I'm being a nomad." I stopped and glanced at Christian. "You? You're going back."

Christian looked at me like I was crazy. "You saw the way we fight together! We kick Strigoi ass!"

I made a dirty face. "Well, you saw the way DIMITRI fights. He was good, but still turned Strigoi."

Christian turned away in disbelief. He thought I would give in and let him go. "Okay." Christian said.

I wrote a note to Lissa and Adrian. "Give this to Lissa and Adrian."

"No! I won't go." He said. I was confused. He said yes, he would go. Why did he change his mind?

"Fine." I said. "Stay as long as you want to."

We walked around nomadically. We searched everywhere in Missoula, my first choice of place. Finally, I gave up and asked Christian where he wanted to look. "Well, I kind of want to look close by to where all Royals live. We should probably start with Court." He said. It seemed reasonable. Every Strigoi's goal was to kill a Royal. They could fulfill that if they stayed close to Royals.


	3. Drinking Blood

I never realized how smart Christian Ozera was. He figured out where I was, tried finding the location of the Striogi, AND managed to learn compulsion all in one day. I made a great choice to let him stay. Yet, I was kind of scared. 'They come first' was the saying, but I technically was no one's guardian. I loved Moroi though, and was putting two of the Royal Moroi in danger. I would be in trouble, along with some of the Royals.

We found a cozy little cave on the way to Court. It was the middle of summer, but I luckily brought some soft sweatshirts to use as pillows or a mattress. I also stole some of the blankets from the hotel I stayed in. Christian, however, was not as lucky. He came completely unprepared. I felt sorry for the Moroi, so I let Christian borrow some of the stolen blankets that I stuffed in my backpack. He chuckled when I told him I stole them. It reminded him of the same old me. Christian was not the only one unprepared. I left the money withdrawn from the bank in my hotel room, and the account only worked in the Missoula bank. We had to eat like the Indians. I gagged to myself.

When I fell asleep, I ran into Adrian. Great. I thought. "Little Dhamphir. Surprised to see you here. I thought you stopped sleeping." I was annoyed. He was going to annoy me every night.

"Why do you even bother me when I don't like it, Adrian?" I asked.

"Well, because! I miss you so much. Come back…"

"No! I won't! And neither will Christian!" I shouldn't have said that.

"Christian? He said he was visiting his aunt, Tasha Ozera!"

I woke up on purpose. Christian, who was at the other side of the cave, was snoring like a pig. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to. We had to get to work at once. "Christian." I tapped his shoulder. "Christian!" I said it a little louder. I was on the verge of screaming, "Christian!!!" He finally woke up. "Listen, Adrian knows that you're here. We need to keep moving!" Plus, I couldn't go to sleep where I was showered with questions. Christian wanted to argue, but didn't.

We set off. Christian used his new and improved compulsion to get some free food in Court. We checked every cave. We came across two nomads that were Strigoi. They were separated from the others. They reminded me of the two Strigoi that killed Mason. We did our thing. We fought them, and I protected Christian as much as possible. At the same time, I was trying to help finish the Strigoi off. Christian was knocked down hard. When I finished the Strigoi off, I went to go help Christian.

"You okay? It looks like that hurt."

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He said.

"Okay. You should walk it off."

I remembered something at that moment. Christian needed to drink blood. And I would have to be the blood whore. "Hey Christian? Are you… um… thirsty?" I asked nervously.


	4. Ambrose

Christian and I stood there. He gaped at me, and I flinched. "Well?" I asked. "Are you?" He still stood there. Lissa would be pretty mad. "Christian?" He burst out laughing. I wanted to ask him if he was crazy, if he thought this was a joke! "What? Do you think I'm _joking_?" I spoke my thoughts.

Finally, he spoke. "Yes. You are NOT going to be fed off of. Maybe if Lissa does it, it's okay. She's your best friend." He paused for dramatic effect. "But me? I'm your friend. That's all." I knew he shouldn't have come along.

"Well, leave. Just leave. Unless you want a man feeder? One that you barely know about?" I asked.

"Can you find one?"  
"I know one. And he is pretty close!" I said. "He lives in Court."

"Who?"  
"A friend… named Ambrose!" Ambrose was a man blood whore/feeder. He was massaging Lissa and I when Lissa was treating me to a spa day. Before Lissa knew I loved Dimitri, she had tried setting Ambrose and me up.

Our only mode of transportation…well, sucked. It was our feet. We walked over to Court. The Queen hated me because she accused me of having sex with Adrian. She hated Christian because he was an Ozera. "We'll have to sneak in." I said, expecting Christian to know why.

"Yeah, but how? Compulsion?" He asked. It was a good question. How _were_ we going to get into Court without the Queen noticing?

"Christian! You're a genius! You've been practicing, so it would work!" I commented.

"Why thank you. I guess I can use compulsion." Christian remarked.

"Try it on me. Something simple."

Christian paused for a moment. He was obviously thinking about the things he could make me do. Finally, he opened his mouth, "You are going to eat that bug." Christian pointed over to a beetle.

Helplessly, I walked over to the bug and ate the stupid thing. "Happy?" I asked. "It tasted disgusting, if you were wondering."

Christian looked pleased. "Of course I'm happy. Now are we going to sneak in?" I nodded and walked towards Court.

"If only Mason could tell us what to do." I hoped.

"Yeah, really." Christian agreed.

We walked into Court. A guard was alert and knew who I was. "Hey, aren't you that girl who ran away from St. Vladimir's?" He asked. I nodded to Christian and he started to speak up.

"You are going to tell us where we can find Ambrose. And you are going to let us in." Christian demanded. He was looking straight into the guard's eyes, like I taught him.

"Ambrose is upstairs. On the third floor, you will find a hallway, go down that. Ambrose is in the third door on the right."

We walked along, looking for Ambrose. We followed the directions and went through the door. "Ambrose, remember me?" I said as I went through the door.


	5. Lissa's Surprise

Ambrose looked happy, yet sad, to see me. "Yes, you're Rose. The curious one." He looked up at Christian disgracefully. "And you're Christian Ozera." Ambrose looked up and down at Christian. Christian made a dirty face.

I started talking, "Ambrose, I need a favor. You're the only feeder I know here, so do you mind… if Christian… Well, Christian is hungry." I tried explaining it to Ambrose. Ambrose looked disgusted.

"Why should I help him?" Ambrose asked.

"He's not bad! Just because his parents are Strigoi doesn't mean that he will be too!"  
Ambrose obviously saw that I made a point. "Okay, but I barely know him!"

"So is it a yes?"

"Do I have to come with you?"  
"So it is a yes?"

"I won't be under compulsion, right?"  
"So is it a yes?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take it as a yes. And yes, you have to come with us, and no, you won't be under compulsion. Only if we need it we will use compulsion. Like now. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Compulsion?"

Christian stood there this whole time. "No, no, no. You know what happened to Lissa. She got worst in emotion!"

"Yeah, but she healed. Plus, it won't happen if you don't use it too much."

"Fine." I knew it. He gave in too easily.

We walked over to the guard we'd use compulsion on before. "You will tell no one of this and that Ambrose left. Got it?" Christian demanded.

"Yes."

"And you will give us some food to supply us."  
"Yes." The guard repeated.

The guard led us to a small freezer room with pizzas galore. "This should be enough." We all nodded in agreement and headed to an open area where no one could see us.

Ambrose sat on a small tree stump that we found. Christian kneeled beside the stump and lunged for the throat. When Christian was done, he took a pizza and started to munch on it. I followed Christian's actions and took a piece as well. "Ambrose, you want a piece?" I asked after noticing that he wasn't taking any pizza. He nodded and took a piece. We ate in silence. "Hey Ambrose. I know it's a big favor, but do you mind coming along with us?"

He flinched for a moment. "Well, do you mind telling me where you're going first? And why?"

"Well, the man I loved became Strigoi. He'd said that he would rather die than become Strigoi, so I am killing him."

"And you took a Moroi with you?"  
"He followed me here and convinced me that he kicks ass."

"Right." Ambrose agreed.

I turned to Christian. "Where in Court do you think we should look?" He stared into space, thinking of a plan.

"Well, I don't know. My plan was just to look. Everywhere."

I looked at Ambrose. "If you were Strigoi, where in Court would you be?" It was funny. I started with just me, and ended up with three people helping me find Dimitri.

While Ambrose was thinking, I was in Lissa's head. I was interested in seeing what she was doing. "Adrian, why does the queen want me to marry you?" After that sentence, I got out of Lissa's head. Tatiana had told Lissa that Adrian was perfect for her. But she wasn't. Christian was.

"Christian, hurry! You need to get to St. Vlad's." I blurted.


	6. Commitment

Christian, without any delay, asked me why. I explained that he had to save Lissa from marrying Adrian. Adrian wasn't right for her, Christian was. He started to run to the airport to catch a flight to St. Vlad's. "Be safe!" I yelled as he ran off.

Ambrose stared at me, confused. "How did you know all those things?"

I explained everything. From the accident, to the link between Lissa and I, to the part where her depression bounced to me. I explained how I could see stuff I didn't want to see. I explained how it was a one way road. Ambrose looked astonished. Like he's seen the most awesome thing ever.

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought that us dhampirs could have magic." Ambrose chuckled. He was right.

"It was an accident, but it is useful." Suddenly, I remembered how Lissa tried hooking Ambrose and me up. It was funny because I had to pretend to be into him.

"What are you thinking about?" He realized that I was staring into space.

"Well, remember when we met? Lissa wanted me to go out with you. Now, you're helping me kill the man I love." Ambrose laughed.

It had been a few days now. decided to get back into Lissa's head. She was kissing a guy. A guy… It was Christian! They were in the attic. "Lissa, I have to tell you something. You can't marry Adrian. If you do…" Christian got down to one knee. "You should know something. I love you, now and forever. I don't have a ring, but…" He gulped. "Will you marry me? We can run off, away from anyone who doesn't see us together."

Lissa looked down and her eyes started watering. She nodded and hugged Christian. "W-what about Rose?" Christian knew I didn't want him following me with Lissa. It would be too dangerous.

"Rose will be okay. She is in a safe position." After that, I forced myself to get out of Lissa's head. I was pretty sure that Lissa and Christian were going to have sex. I didn't want to have sex with Christian…

I was happy, yet sad. Christian and Lissa were devoting their life to each other. But what would happen to Adrian? He loved me. And so did Dimitri… and who knows! Maybe Ambrose could too.


	7. Dreaming

**Attention: I'm ending the story soon and moving on to Twilight stuff!  
**

Court was the for sure place. I could sense Strigoi everywhere. I bet they were going to attack. "Ambrose, this is it. The place we can find all the Strigoi possible," I said. "He has to be here." I smiled. It was exciting and sad. I wanted to fall asleep, to ask Adrian for help. "I'm kind of tired. Plus, it's night. Let's go to sleep." He needed a serious rest. There were black circles under his eyes!

I fell asleep deeply after finding a spot to get some peaceful rest. I'm on a beach with Adrian. "Little dhampir! Have you heard? I'm getting married! To Lissa! I wish it was you…"

"Adrian? You aren't getting married to Lissa," I said.

"What?"

"Christian has come for Lissa. They're…" I gulped. "Eloping."

"Will you get married to me, then?" I couldn't.

"No. Queen Tatiana. She'll get mad. She doesn't want me marrying you."

"It doesn't matter about her."

I tried changing the subject. "I still have feelings for Dimitri, Adrian."

Silence.

"Adrian, you have to understand this. You are one of the two best friends that I have. Nothing more."

More silence.

"Rose?" It wasn't Adrian. It was a familiar voice. One that I have loved. And it was in my dreams. The voice was Lissa's.

"Lissa! You're… in my dreams?" I said, not knowing if it was a question or a statement. She stared at me.

"Did you know I'm getting married?"  
"Yup. The connection thing!"

"Oh. Well, yes. Adrian has been helping me with my dre-"am connections."

"Oh. I need Christian. He can fight with me."

"If Christian comes, I will too."  
"Lissa-"

"I know. I'm the last Dragomir. But I can help!"

"Lissa-"

"I know, what can I do?"

"LISSA! You are too much to lose!"

"And Christian isn't?"

Adrian just looked at us. He listened to the conversation. "Lissa." He said. "They're not going for Christian. They're going for you." All eyes were on Adrian. "Just stay at St. Vlad's, and Christian and I will look for Rose!" I agreed to that and told them where my location was.


End file.
